Catal Rhythm : Awkward Confession !
by Futae
Summary: [OS] Une déclaration peut en cacher une autre.


**Coucou les filles !  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! (rien qu'avec cette intro, j'ai l'impression d'être une Youtubeuse Beauté...)**

 **Ce soir, un petit OS un peu WTF qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, faisant la part belle à un de mes "pairings exotiques" favoris !**

 **Il contient un petit twist scénaristique que je vous laisse découvrir...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _La première fois que j'ai vu cet enfoiré, je l'ai instantanément détesté avec passion. Il était trop sûr de lui, trop arrogant, trop paresseux, trop je-m'en-foutiste. Je crois même que j'aurai mieux accepté qu'il soit du genre hautain, tiens ! Bien-sûr, il se croyait meilleur que nous, mais il n'était pas du genre de nous rabaisser. Dommage, ça aurait facilité les choses, parce qu'un enfoiré qui vous regarde de haut est toujours plus facile à gérer qu'un type qui vous ignore. Au moins, on peut le remettre à sa place._

 _Il ne passait pas inaperçu avec sa démarche nonchalante, traînant mollement sa carcasse voûtée dans les couloirs de l'établissement en affichant constamment cet air blasé._

 _Même sur le terrain, rien ne semblait capable d'éveiller son intérêt..._

 _Ne le dites à personne, mais quelque part, tout au fond de moi, j'étais jaloux. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'irritait tant. Ce connard n'était pas seulement un dieu du basket qui n'en glandait pas une, que ce soit en cours ou aux entraînements, non, c'était aussi un..._

… _Merde, je ne peux vraiment pas dire ça..._

 _Mais putain, cette peau chocolatée... ce corps musclé et nerveux... sa vélocité et sa souplesse dignes d'une panthère noire... sans parler de ses yeux d'un bleu nuit profond... Oui, il avait indéniablement le culot d'être beau, en plus d'être naturellement doué._

 _Chanceux. Privilégié. Ordure..._

 _Moi, en revanche, j'étais né sans talent particulier, hormis ma grande taille. Ce que j'avais acquis, j'avais du me battre pour l'obtenir. Travailler dur. Je n'étais pas laid à en crever, c'est vrai, mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer les yeux effrayants avec lesquels j'étais coincé en permanence. Depuis que j'étais gamin, mon visage ne m'avait causé que des ennuis._

 _Mon regard faisait peur aux gens, me donnant l'air énervé continuellement, même quand je ne l'étais pas en réalité ! A cause de cela, tout le monde m'évitait... croyant sans doute que j'allais les bouffer ou les frapper. Mais moi, je voulais juste me faire des amis, comme à peu près n'importe quel être vivant sur cette foutue planète !_

 _Les autres ne savent vraiment pas regarder au-delà des apparences... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour s'en rendre compte. Et c'est mal. Terriblement mal, d'agir ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ça me gavait, putain !_

 _Puisque j'étais né avec cette gueule de délinquant juvénile, à laquelle je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de toute façon, j'avais décidé de me décolorer les cheveux en signe de rébellion, dès mon entrée au lycée. Ainsi, les autres étudiants continueraient sans doute à me fuir et alors quoi ? Autant forcir le trait, mais pas question de leur donner raison pour autant. J'allais leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, en travaillant DEUX FOIS plus qu'eux !_

 _Parce qu'heureusement, j'avais le basket pour me faire accepter des autres..._

 _Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Même mieux que je ne l'aurai imaginé au départ ! Les quelques filles qui m'évitaient comme la peste depuis le jardin d'enfants à cause de ma grande gueule et de ma tronche agressive, commencèrent enfin à m'approcher._

 _Ca y était ! On me connaissait enfin pour autre chose que ma face de gorille ! Que du positif ! Et cette gloire naissante, c'était au basket que je la devais ! J'étais finalement apprécié par mes pairs et c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité..._

 _Petit à petit, tout rentrait dans l'ordre..._

… _et c'est à ce moment qu'Aomine est entre en scène. Mais si, vous savez, ce fameux gars insupportable qui me retourne l'estomac à chaque fois que j'aperçois une mèche de ses cheveux bruns. En deux temps trois mouvements, il s'imposa comme l'As de notre équipe. Mais merde quoi ! Il arrivait comme une fleur et quoi ? Ca lui donnait tous les droits ? Tout le monde se mettait à lui faire des courbettes et à lui lécher les pieds ? On lui déroulait le tapis rouge, comme ça, sérieux, aussi aisément ? Ce n'était pas juste..._

 _Merde, ça ne marchait pas ainsi dans notre lycée ! L'équipe entière devait mettre la main à la pâte ! Momoi-san, par exemple, nous aidait avec ses précieuses statistiques, veillant parfois jusque tard dans la nuit pour affiner ses analyses. Quant à Sakurai, il nous préparait souvent de bons plats pour nous remotiver après une dure session d'entraînement._

 _Mais cette enflure, lui, n'avait rien à faire, hormis écarter les doigts de pieds en éventail et attendre qu'on se tape tout le boulot à sa place ! C'était un parasite vivant sur le dos des autres et qui n'aura jamais besoin de fournir le moindre effort dans le vie pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, vu que tout semble lui tomber tout cuit dans le bec ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, même à l'heure du déjeuner, il ne levait jamais le petit doigt et habitué à se faire servir, il avait transformé Sakurai en son esclave personnel. Notre timide shooter était condamné à se coltiner à la préparation des repas d'Aomine, sans aucune contrepartie de sa part !_

 _Non mais, vous trouvez cela normal, vous ? Ahomine bénéficiait d'intolérables passes-droits et le pire, c'est que personne n'y trouvait rien à redire ! Jamais on ne personne n'osait lui adresser le moindre reproche à propos de son attitude de connard égocentrique !Ca me révulsait... me faisant serrer la mâchoire si fort que j'en ai eu des migraines pendant des semaines ! Attention, Monsieur Aomine était une STAR, l'attraction qui faisait se déplacer en masse les spectateurs dans notre modeste gymnase... Et mieux valait ne pas compter sur lui pendant les matchs ! Il arrivait quant il le voulait et pour les passes, c'était pareil... comme si ce gros naze était soudainement devenu une putain d'EQUIPE DE BASKET A LUI TOUT SEUL !_

 _C'est donc naturellement pour toutes ces raisons, que j'ai commencé par refuser d'admettre ce changement suspect de mon rythme cardiaque dès que j'apercevais Aomine. Je n'étais DEFINITIVEMENT pas attiré par lui ! Pas moyen ! En premier lieu, c'était un gars ! Un putain de gars ! Et pas n'importe lequel en plus : un trou du cul de première catégorie ! Impossible pour moi de l'aimer... il n'y a rien de bon chez lui ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me plaire ? J'suis pas maso, p'tain !_

 _... Mais je m'étais planté et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le réaliser._

 _Non seulement il était beau, mais en plus, il était vraiment incroyable lorsqu'il jouait au basket... on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Putain, non ! C'était pas cool, ça ! Evidemment, ça ne suffisait pas qu'il soit une véritable bête sur le terrain, il fallait en plus que ce soit LE beau gosse absolu !? Ce mec est pourri comme un trognon de pomme colonisé par des asticots ! Je ne peux PAS être réellement amoureux de lui, merde ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Quelle déchéance !_

 _Connard de ganguro..._

 _Par moment, il m'arrivait même d'avoir envie que notre équipe perde juste pour voir la tronche qu'il tirerait quand les autres se détourneraient de lui, en l'accusant de tous les maux. Oh ! Il ferait moins le malin, ça c'est sûr ! Monsieur le Prétentieux fermerait sa jolie petite gueule et irait se planquer honteusement dans un placard à balais !_

 _Alors je me suis mis à attendre que ce moment arrive... avec impatience..._

 _A prier, même. Et j'suis pas croyant, hein !_

 _Une fois... deux fois, j'ai cru que ce grand moment allait arriver !_

 _La première fois que je l'ai vu vaciller, c'était contre Seirin... Tout à coup, il semblait sérieux. Mais ça n'a pas suffit, putain ! La seconde fois, c'était déjà plus intéressant ! Contre les p'tits gars de Kaijo, il paraissait... inquiet. Ouais. Il fronçait des sourcils, ça ne trompe pas ce genre de signes. Le mannequin blond, Kise, il était bon ! Franchement, il s'en est fallu de peu qu'on perde cette fois-là ! Mais ce n'est que la troisième fois, lorsque Seirin a pris sa revanche, que j'ai découvert une autre facette de sa personnalité._

 _Aomine n'était plus le même._

 _Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Sa belle confiance s'était fissurée, puis brisée. Elle avait complètement éclaté. Kagami l'avait rousté, ouais ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Merci Seirin ! Merci Kuroko ! Merci ! Il n'en menait plus large là le ganguro de malheur ! C'était tellement bien fait pour sa gueule !_

… _que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai complètement craqué pour lui..._

 _Ouais, j'ai perdu la boule._

 _Mais le voir ainsi, si dévasté, si résigné, si fragile, si vulnérable, comme délivré d'un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules... c'est comme si un nouvel Aomine venait de sortir tel un papillon de sa chrysalide de connard. Il avait délaissé son manteau d'enfoiré pour revêtir une nouvelle peau. Suffisait juste de gratter un peu le vernis et en dessous se trouvait le plus merveilleux, le plus..._

 _Non, non, non !_

 _Pourquoi ça le rendait encore plus beau ? Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?_

 _Bon c'est sûrement de la pitié que je ressens pour lui..._

 _Tu parles ! J'ai cru à cette excuse bidon pendant deux heures, pas plus ! C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant que la spirale de la frustration a officiellement débuté..._

 _Parce que j'ai été assez con pour me demander... si à présent, il allait être différent... dans tous les sens du terme... Peut-être qu'il allait enfin devenir sympa ? Peut-être qu'on allait même pouvoir devenir amis et qu'on agirait tous ensemble comme un véritable équipe digne de ce nom, qui privilégié le collectif et l'intérêt commun ?_

 _Purée... j'avais pas envie de laisser ce timide espoir me gagner, je ne voulais pas être déçu mais..._

 _L'espoir est une chose terrifiante. C'est flippant parce que de l'autre côté, se trouve la déception. Et ça fait peur à cause des trucs que ça peut nous amener à faire... Ca vous faire agir... de manière... illogique, ouais..._

 _En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « basketball », voici que je me retrouve à rechercher sa compagnie... à essayer de mériter son attention... Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là... Mais non, sans que je ne sache comment, tout à coup, je me mets à fantasmer sur lui de façon... embarrassante... et c'est un bien bel euphémisme..._

 _Du style... vouloir aller à un rendez-vous galant avec lui. Tiens, je me demande où je l'emmènerai s'il acceptait. Au musée ? Nan, c'est pas le genre de gars à s'extasier devant des gribouillis ! Peut-être que je pourrai essayer de lui gagner un prix à la fête foraine ? Je parie que ce serait mignon... de le voir trimballer fièrement ce que je viendrai de remporter rien que pour lui. Comme un gros panda en peluche, par exemple, ou... non, non, une panthère en peluche, plutôt ! Ce serait putain d'adorable..._

 _Certains de mes autres fantasmes, en revanche, sont plus... physiques. Moins racontables... Parfois, j'aimerai l'étreindre dans mes bras juste pour le sentir contre moi. Je me pencherai sur lui, puis je l'embrasserai. Et ensuite je l'allongerai dans mon lit. Ohhhhh oui. Et ce serait pas pour jouer au Scrabble, j'peux vous l'assurer !Je lui ferai tellement de trucs dans mon lit. Ce serait cochon, sans doute, mais pas tout le temps hein ! J'suis pas un putain de pervers, vous m'avez pris pour qui ?_

 _En fait... ce sont les choses les moins sexuelles qui seraient les plus embarrassantes... Comme me blottir nu contre lui, sans rien tenter. Juste ça. Bon sang, je crois que j'ai un problème ! Mais j'y peux rien, est-ce ma faute à moi, s'il a l'air d'être si tendre et douillet ? Je parie qu'il est tout chaud et confortable. Il a la taille parfaite. Je serai capable de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille pendant toute la nuit, sans jamais me lasser, en le tenant contre mon torse. Et ensuite, on se réveillerait paisiblement ensemble le matin._

 _Ou il pourrait aussi me baiser dans mon sommeil, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé d'ouvrir les yeux._

 _Merde... ce serait foutrement sexy..._

 _Nan mieux, imaginez-le, dans la cuisine en train de me préparer un délicieux petit déjeuner, nu comme un ver, avec juste un tablier qui ne cache pas grand chose pour se couvrir... Haannn ouais... paraît qu'il est nul en cuisine, mais bon il pourrait juste faire semblant de cuisiner hein, alors le coup du tablier, je le garde définitivement dans un coin de ma tête !_

 _Décidemment, un large nombre de mes fantasmes implique Aomine en ce moment... Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il les apprenait ?_

 _Il serait sans doute dégoûté, non ? Je veux dire, il est assez dégueulasse dans son genre quant il s'y met. Y a qu'à voir le genre de revues hardcore qu'il ramène au bahut, alors il serait peut-être pas si choqué que ça. Bon, il m'enverrait sûrement me faire foutre, ok, mais je suis certain qu'il ne me trouverait pas bizarre pour autant. C'est un mec lui aussi. Avoir ce genre de pensées sexuelles est normal à notre âge ! Non, j'essaie pas du tout de me convaincre moi-même là..._

 _Mais je me retiens ! J'ai une bonne maîtrise de la situation ! Je reste plutôt soft dans mes pensées le concernant..._

…

…

…

 _C'est vrai, j'avoue que je me suis déjà imaginé en train de le prendre en bouche. Sa queue, aaaahhh sa queue, je suis sûr qu'elle est PARFAITE ! Pas que je l'ai déjà maté dans les vestiaires ou quoi ! Non, je préfère garder le suspense et puis, imaginez un instant que j'en profite pour regarder, ce serait terrible ! Je risque d'avoir la gaule après et on va me regarder bizarrement, comme si j'étais un pervers sexuel ! J'en suis pas un, d'accord ?_

 _Ouais, ok, ça me donne du plaisir parfois d'imaginer Aomine me surplombant, en me tapotant gentiment sur la tête, comme si j'étais un bon chien bien obéissant, pendant que je lui fais du bien avec ma langue. C'est totalement son genre de faire ça, non ? Et puis il me dirait de sa voix sensuelle et rauque, tout en me dominant :_

 _« C'est bien Kosuke. »_

 _Ben oui, il m'appellerait par mon prénom, quel intérêt sinon ? Jamais il ne l'a prononcé, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout !_

 _Je me demande quel goût il a... Super salé ? Peut-être pas trop, mais un peu quand même. Surtout après une bonne partie de basket. Il serait couvert de sueur et il sentirait bon. Une odeur virile, un peu musquée... J'enfoncerai ma tête dans son entrejambe, juste sous son ventre et j'inspirerai profondément, juste pour m'imprégner de son parfum intime._

 _Oh putain..._

 _Je suis..._

 _Ca me fait bander... et après je vous raconte que je ne suis pas un pervers ? Bravo, c'est super crédible... Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête ? Ce gars est mon ennemi et à la définition d'enfoiré, il y a sa photo dans le dictionnaire !_

 _Peut-être que je devrai simplement aller lui confesser mes sentiments. Comme ça, il me rejetterait et moi je pourrai passer à autre chose ! Je ferai comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit et mes ennuis seraient résolus !_

 _Et puis est-ce que c'est normal ? D'avoir ce genre de fantasmes ? Je suis à peu près convaincu que non. Mais en même temps, Aomine est le premier gars qui me fait de l'effet, alors c'est difficile pour moi de le savoir avec certitude. Merde... mais ça fait de moi un homo alors ? J'ai jamais été attiré par une fille. Ouais... c'est bien la preuve ultime que je suis gay ça. Si je suis honnête envers moi-même deux minutes, je dois bien avouer que les porno gay me plaisent davantage que les porno classiques... La première fois que ça m'est arrivé d'en regarder un, juste après notre défaite à la Winter Cup contre Seirin, je me suis dit « ouais ok, ça ne veut rien dire, je me suis juste pas soulagé depuis longtemps, c'est pour ça que ça m'excite. »_

 _C'est pour ça que ça avait été si bon._

 _C'était tout._

 _L'unique raison._

 _Sauf qu'à présent, j'étais là, en train de rêvasser d'Aomine et de la façon dont il allait me prendre !_

 _ARGH !_

 _Je vais devenir dingue... Et la façon dont Aomine me regarde pendant qu'on s'entraîne ne m'aide vraiment pas. Il faut que je me calme._

 _C'est de ta faute, stupide Ahomine ! C'est de ta faute si c'est le bordel dans mon esprit ! C'est de ta faute si maintenant t'es redevenu un type bien et que ça me donne envie de t'arracher ton caleçon avec mes dents ! Après tout, t'as enseigné à Kuroko comment marquer des paniers et tu as mêmes prêté tes baskets favorites à Kagami !_

 _Oi ! Et si Aomine avait deviné ce à quoi je suis en train de penser ?_

 _Je décide d'éviter tout contact visuel... c'est pas le moment de me faire griller !_

… _. Ou peut-être que si, tout compte fait._

 _Bordel._

 _Il est temps de grandir ! De se conduire comme un homme et de se laisser pousser une paire de couilles !_

 _Allons nous faire rejeter !_

 _« Hey Aomine, je peux te parler ? »_

 _Je l'interpelle à l'autre bout du terrain en secouant la main. Il est en train de faire des paniers à trois points avec Sakurai... Raaah y a t-il un seul truc qu'il ne sait pas faire ? Au basket, bien entendu !_

 _Je lui fais signe de me suivre dans le local où est entreposé le matériel sportif. D'habitude, c'est là qu'il se planque pour lire ses magazines érotiques. Avant, il avait tendance à les zyeuter devant nous sans aucune gêne, mais à présent, il respecte notre intimité on va dire ça comme ça..._

 _J'ai bien vu le petit regard que Sakurai m'a lancé. Serait-il au courant ? Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui... après tout, je l'ai déjà surpris avec un manga BL dans les mains (ça veut dire « Boys Love » apparemment, c'est Momoi-san qui me l'a appris). Bon au moins, après m'être fait jeter comme une vieille loque, je sais que je pourrai compter sur notre champignon local pour me consoler, puisque ce genre d'histoires semble le faire kiffer._

 _Je ne me suis même pas retourné une seule fois, alors que j'entre enfin dans le local. Je n'ai même pas vérifié si Aomine me suivait bel et bien. Pas besoin. Je peux sentir la chaleur torride qui irradie par tous les pores de sa peau._

 _Je ferme la porte derrière nous et je prends une profonde inspiration, avant de m'incliner vers lui en fixant le sol. Putain, je pourrai pas supporter qu'il me dévisage avec pitié ou le regarder se foutre de ma gueule ouvertement après ça alors... ça vaut mieux._

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

 _Voilà, c'est dit. C'est sorti tout seul, direct, sans fioriture, droit au but, brut de pomme !_

 _Je recule légèrement avant de faire une crise de nerf. Ce serait con de perdre son sang froid tout de suite... J'ai parlé un peu trop fort, ça a un peu résonné dans la pièce étroite et ça n'a pas rendu comme je l'aurai souhaité, mais, eh, c'est le jeu. Et puis, c'est trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait !_

 _Putaiiin je suis en train de mourir à l'intérieur là ! J'ai pas encore osé relever la tête pour le regarder..._

 _Mon cœur bat encore plus fort que d'habitude en sa présence. Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas comme ça, c'est trop cruel ! C'est mauvais pour mon pauvre cœur ! Il va lâcher si tu restes silencieux !_

 _Mais rien._

 _Il n'a pas compris ou quoi ? Il attend que j'ajoute autre chose ? Que je lui donne mon numéro de carte bancaire, en prime ? J'me suis mal exprimé ? Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pourtant... à moins que... ça se trouve, je l'ai juste crié dans ma tête, sans parler en vrai._

 _Non, non, je l'ai dit, j'en suis persuadé._

 _Alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus ? Pourquoi il me fait poireauter comme ça ?_

 _Ca y est.. je vais vraiment faire une crise cardiaque incessamment sous peu..._

 _« Okay ». Me répond t-il après une éternité à attendre._

 _Okay._

 _Okay._

 _Okay ?_

 _WHAT THE FUCK ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être qualifié de réponse ? Ce n'était pas de cette façon dont je pensais me faire repousser... D'ailleurs, m'avait-il vraiment repoussé ?_

 _Peut-être n'avais-je pas été assez clair, finalement._

 _Toujours pas de réponse. Bon, poursuivons._

 _« … Tu m'attires énormément et j'ai envie de sortir avec toi et de faire des choses romantiques avec toi... c'est... » Putain, mais quelle est celle merde que j'suis en train de raconter là !? On dirait une gamine de huit ans, ça craint du boudin !_

 _Voilà, c'est malin. Je regrette d'avoir agi ! C'était vraiment stupide comme idée..._

 _Je soupire et me redresse. Je suis pétrifié... j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant, mais mes jambes refusent d'obéir ! Je suis CUIT !_

 _« C'est marrant, j'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais... »_

 _« C'était le cas. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? »_

 _« Je crois que c'est de voir ton grand cœur qui m'a »_

* * *

Il ne termina pas d'écrire sa phrase. A quoi bon ? C'était carrément minable ! A force d'écrire des conneries pareilles, il allait se taper une sale note, obligé ! Sans compter qu'il s'était lééééééééééééééééégèrement éloigné du sujet initial et que, niveau langage fleuri, c'était fichtrement gratiné. Il ne pouvait donc pas décemment rendre une telle copie à son professeur lundi...

Pourtant, c'est vrai qu'au départ, à l'annonce du sujet de Japonais il avait jubilé. Exulté, même. C'était parfait ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin : _« Rédigez une confession amoureuse. »_

Il devait l'avouer : il était un _fudanshi_ assumé et son péché mignon était de fantasmer sur les autres basketteurs.

Non seulement Takao adoraiiiiiiiiit imaginer les amourettes secrètes entre joueurs de différentes équipes de basketball, mais en plus et bien... cette fois, il était directement concerné. Lui aussi, il était dans la même situation que « Wakamatsu » dans son devoir... Cela faisait des semaines qu'il était sous le charme d'un autre lycéen et il ne savait vraiment pas comment se déclarer. Alors, il avait saisi l'occasion offerte par leur professeur de japonais à bras le corps. C'était le prétexte parfait pour s'exercer à se mettre en situation, sans parler du fait qu'il était biiiiien plus facile de mettre en scène deux autres gars en train de le faire, plutôt que lui. Ca l'aidait à mettre de la distance entre lui et ses sentiments et en plus, cela lui permettait de réfléchir à sa propre déclaration, quand le bon moment arriverait.

Et le bon moment... c'était ce week-end.

Normalement IL serait là ! L'élu de son cœur..

Takao se sentait comme Wakamatsu dans son récit...

Comme pour le blond, tout avait commencé par de la haine pour lui.

Il avait détesté de tout son cœur cet être hautain, méprisant, froid et cruel, suite à la défaite de Shutoku contre son équipe. Takao s'était senti humilié personnellement par le capitaine de Rakuzan, sans doute parce qu'ils jouaient au même poste. Mais ça encore, c'était supportable... en revanche, ce qui l'était tout de suite carrément moins, c'est que ce type détestable avait eu le CULOT de faire pleurer son Shin-chan. Ouais, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait mis le feu aux poudres... LA faute de trop... quasi-impardonnable.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant que Seirin ne déculotte Rakuzan. Et qu'Akashi ne redevienne amical et gentil.

Ca avait foutu une merde pas possible dans son cœur et dans son cerveau. Et plus bas aussi.

Tout d'abord, le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Kuroko (où il avait recroisé le beau capitaine des Miracles), il s'était senti vaseux. Un mal de ventre fulgurant s'était abattu sur lui sans crier gare. Au départ, il avait soupçonné la nourriture trop riche que Kagami et Himuro avaient cuisinée ce jour-là. Il faut dire que le faucon gourmand s'était resservi trois fois. Forcément, son estomac en avait fait les frais... Il avait donc pensé à une bonne crise foie ou à une gastro-entérite. Mais ça ne passait pas. Il était resté chez lui pendant deux jours avant de se décider à aller voir le médecin, suite aux menaces de Midorima.

Bien entendu, aucune maladie ne lui avait été diagnostiquée. Le brave docteur de famille n'avait trouvé aucune raison aux soudains symptômes de Takao. Il lui avait juste prescrit un peu de paracétamol et Takao avait pu reprendre les cours normalement en fin de semaine.

Oui mais voilà... son mal mystérieux n'était pas passé pour autant...

Et il semblait s'intensifier en présence du rouge. A chaque fois qu'il avait revu Akashi depuis lors, cela n'avait pas loupé. Cette sensation étrange... comme si une nuée de cafards déployait ses ailes dans son ventre. Ouais, non, cafards, c'est un peu laid. Des papillons, c'est plus proche de la réalité, mais ça fait plus fillette aussi...

Cependant, Takao n'était pas stupide. Ni dupe, alors il avait très vite compris de quoi il retournait. Mais surtout, se fourvoyer d'illusions, ce n'était pas son truc.

Du tout.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était très vite passé à autre chose avec Midorima, quant il avait compris que le binoclard ne voyait en lui qu'un camarade de classe. Enfin non, pas tout à fait. Takao était plus proche d'un meilleur ami qu'autre chose pour le tsundere. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Le brun se sentait flatté de la confiance absolue que lui accordait le caractériel shooter.

Mais avec Akashi... c'était totalement différent.

Tout d'abord, Takao n'avait pas le chance de le côtoyer tous les jours, ce qui lui laissait un champ d'action extrêmement limité. Oh bien-sûr, il était parvenu à obtenir le numéro de téléphone et l'adresse mails d'Akashi, non sans efforts. Pas que ces informations aient été compliquées à soutirer à Midorima, mais Takao était conscient qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

A la moindre erreur, Midorima allait se douter de quelque chose alors il avait du redoubler de prudence pour ne pas que son soudain intérêt pour Akashi ne paraisse trop suspect... Pour ce faire, il avait prétexté avoir besoin des conseils d'Akashi, en tant que _point guard_ réputé. Et pour être franc, cette excuse était passée comme une lettre à la poste. Dire qu'il se creusait la tête depuis des jours entiers pour trouver comment approcher Midorima sans mettre les pieds dans le plat... alors que la solution était finalement toute basique.

Le basket, c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous en commun.

Cependant, contrairement à ses sentiments pour Shin-chan, ceux envers Akashi n'avaient faits que grandir. Là où Takao pensait que l'éloignement géographique et physique constituerait le meilleur des boucliers, il s'était trompé. Car bien loin de dissuader son cœur, cette absence n'avait fait que renforcer son béguin.

Bon c'était bien gentil et joli tout cela, mais jamais le brun n'avait eu le courage d'utiliser le numéro de téléphone d'Akashi, pourtant durement remporté (enfin, c'est ce qu'il préférait croire !). Non, il s'était contenté de le garder en mémoire dans son portable, comme un magnifique, mais inutile trophée.

Enfin... jusqu'à il y a deux jours...

C'était ce mercredi, Takao s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait appris par Midorima qu'Akashi et Murasakibara montaient à Tokyo pour le week-end, sans raison particulière, si ce n'était pour le plaisir de se réunir et pour jouer au basket tous ensemble. Takao avait salué l'initiative, mais trop non plus quand même... Ce serait con de se faire griller si près du but..

Il avait donc raccompagné Midorima avec son fidèle rickshaw et immédiatement, cela lui avait fait repenser à la fois où il avait conduit Midorima et Akashi à travers toute la ville. C'était il y avait environ... trois-quatre mois ? Akashi leur avait fait la surprise d'une visite et Midorima avait proposé de lui faire découvrir les monuments Tokyoïtes.

Takao avait naturellement été convié, mais Midorima avait insisté pour que le faucon pédale pour eux, pendant que ces messieurs discuteraient joyeusement chiffons à l'arrière de la charrette. En gros, Takao devait ENCORE jouer les taxis et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'il en avait un peu marre de devoir quotidiennement traîner Midorima aux quatre coins de la mégapole. Alors certes, ça lui faisait les jambes et c'était une excellente chose pour le basket, mais à la longue, ça devenait un peu chiant. Surtout le week-end. Surtout quant Akashi était là...

Et Takao voulait profiter de sa trop rare présence...

Il avait donc refusé de s'improviser conducteur cette fois. Mais Akashi avait coupé la poire en deux, faisant grimper les enchères : si Takao ne voulait pas pédale, très bien, lui-même s'en chargerait bien volontiers mais à une seule condition... Le faucon devait le battre l'Empereur au Jankenpo. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser qu'on ne dit pas non au grand Akashi... alors Takao avait obtempéré.

Inutile également de vous dire qu'Akashi l'avait écrasé, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce ne fut qu'après la cuisante défaite de Takao que son traître de « meilleur ami » lui avait signalé qu'il n'avait jamais vu PERSONNE gagner contre Akashi à ce jeu-là... Mouais, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que les dés étaient pipés dès le départ, le salop !

Mais ce goût d'absolu que dégageait Akashi était si... enivrant...

Takao avait encore plus craqué et...

Ce mercredi donc, en plus du fait que Shin-chan lui ait fait part de la venue imminente d'Akashi, un autre fait insolite s'était produit... Takao venait de rentrer chez lui et fatigué par sa journée d'école, il s'était laissé tomber dans son futon. Son imagination avait divagué... vagabondant vers de plus vertes et... érotiques contrées.

Le point guard de Shutoku avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon et il s'était soulagé en pensant à son prince charmant. Les yeux fermés pour une meilleure concentration et plus de sensations, il pouvait presque sentir les caresses d'Akashi sur son corps, ainsi que son parfum si noble...

Et c'était alors qu'il allait atteindre la jouissance que son portable s'était mis à convulser sur son lit. Takao sursauta, lâchant le bout de son T-shirt qu'il mordillait tandis que le plaisir devenait trop intense.

Un peu dégoûté tout de même d'être privé d'orgasme par un foutu SMS, il comptait bien dire à l'importun le fond de sa pensée ! Et s'il s'agissait de Midorima – ce qui était probable à 95 % - il ne manquerait pas de le TRAUMATISER volontairement avec plein de détails scabreux pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer un jour !

Il se saisit de son téléphone qui vibra encore un peu dans sa main et...

Ses yeux de rapace manquèrent de se décrocher en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur du message s'afficher en lettres turquoises sur l'écran.

AKASHI SEIJURO !

Et le pire, c'est que Takao n'aurait sans doute même pas pris la peine de lire le SMS s'il n'avait pas vu ce nom apparaître comme par magie ! Finalement, il avait bien fait de prendre les devant en demandant à Shin-chan le précieux numéro de son ancien capitaine !

Déglutissant avec peine sa salive, il lut la missive électronique de l'Empereur :

 **De : Akashi Seijuro**

 _ **Reçu à 19h35**_

 **« Bonsoir Takao-kun, je m'excuse de t'importuner, mais aurais-tu la diligence de venir me chercher demain matin ? Mon train arrivera à gare de Shinjuku à 9h04. Je t'en remercie par avance. Bonne nuit. »**

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ! Akashi n'était-il pas sensé avoir un chauffeur particulier ? Takao ne savait même pas qu'il prenait le train, comme tout le monde ! Et cela lui paraissait soudainement bizarre... Ne serait-ce pas une blague de Midorima ? Certes, le ton employé était plutôt crédible, un peu formel et austère, comme celui d'Akashi. Alors, forcément, cela colla un doute légitime au faucon. Il s'empressa de lui répondre, malgré ses doigts tremblants qui avaient du mal à trouver les touches du téléphone.

 **« Salut Akas »**

Ouais, mais non. Il effaça le début de son message. Il devait se montrer plus poli. Le rouge n'était pas son pote et ils n'avaient pas élevé les Shin-chan ensemble ! Takao avait conscience qu'il devait se montrer plus... moins... exubérant et amical. Il recommença donc, prenant le temps de réfléchir et de se relire avant d'appuyer sur la touche **« ENVOYER »** de son téléphone.

 **De : Moi**

 _ **Envoyé à 19h39**_

 **« Bonsoir Akashi-kun, j'ai bien reçu ton message et je te confirme ma présence pour venir te prendre. Fais bon voyage. Bonne nuit et à demain. »**

Pfiiiiiiiouuu ! Ca allait, il était soulagé ! Nan parce qu'il avait failli écrire « bisou » à la fin du message... C'est vrai que le mot « prendre » était légèrement connoté également mais eh que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! Et quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 **De : Akashi Seijuro**

 _ **Reçu à 19h40**_

 **« Takao-kun, merci pour ta réactivité. Passe une bonne nuit et à demain. »**

Zut ! Comme s'il allait parvenir à dormir maintenant ! C'était malin ! Il était beaucoup trop excité, que ce soit au nord, ou au sud ! Son cerveau était en ébullition, tout comme son entrejambe.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé...

Le lendemain, il était sur les rotules. Il faut dire qu'il s'était levé avec 3 heures d'avance pour éviter d'être en retard ! On ne sait jamais, on n'est pas à l'abri d'embouteillages dans le centre de Tokyo ! Il s'était habillé à la va vite et il était sorti sans même prendre le temps de déjeuner, enfourchant son fidèle destrier. Les yeux cernés, il pédalait à toute vitesse alors que le jour se levait à peine. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait la chair de poule. Bref ! Il était complètement accro...

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il arriva avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. Mais la ponctualité est une qualité non ? Surtout en amour. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Akashi. L'Empereur était complexe à aborder... alors autant mettre tout ce temps à profit pour trouver un sujet de conversation. Akashi était un génie, un prodige. Il devait sans doute s'intéresser à la politique ou à l'économie... Mince ! Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il regretterait d'avoir rêvassé en classe au lieu d'écouter ! Il ne se sentait pas d'entrer dans des débats intellectuels avec Akashi, comme seul Midorima pouvait le faire... Tant pis ! Il procéderait autrement pour capter l'attention du rouge ! Déjà, il allait devoir commencer par le mener à bon port sans s'endormir au guidon...

Ce serait un véritable petit exploit, vu son état d'intense fatigue...

Le temps fila à une telle vitesse qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà 9h04 quant son téléphone se mit à sonner pour l'en informer.

 **Bling back the Catalyst ga simple way to best  
And Rhythm like this never ends  
Sometimes your voice reached to me  
Because I don't want to face the fate **

C'était sa chanson du moment et il l'avait mise en sonnerie fort logiquement. Normalement, il se serait mis à l'entonner à tue-tête dans le hall de la gare, mais puisqu'Akashi risquait de débarquer à tout moment, il préféra sagement s'en abstenir...

D'ailleurs, Akashi fut lui aussi plus que ponctuel, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part ! Il s'approcha de Takao avec sa démarche élégante et il le salua.

Le faucon fit de même, au comble du stress.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses... des banalités...

Et puis plus rien.

Akashi s'installa avec son sac à l'arrière du vélo et Takao pédala.

En silence.

Désespérant ! Dire que le brun avait attendu cet instant pendant des mois ! Il avait joué cette scène improbable où il se retrouverait seul-à-seul, la répétant en incluant toutes les options et variables à cette situation pour être certain de savoir quoi dire ! Mais là, rien ne sortait ! Il avait même écrit des dizaines d'histoires où Kuroko se retrouvait dans le même cas que lui avec Kagami. Ou Wakamatsu avec Aomine... Kasamatsu et Kise... Murasakibara et Himuro... Shin-chan et Kerosuke...et malgré tout, malgré cette occasion rêvée et son entraînement, il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Quand tout à coup...

« Au fait... où veux-tu aller Akashi-kun ? »

« Au terrain de street basketball. »

« Ah mais... à cette heure-ci, il n'y aura personne. Les autres doivent encore dormir, le rendez-vous n'est qu'à midi. »

« Je le sais. Mais peux-tu tout de même me conduire en ce lieu ? Je souhaiterai pouvoir m'échauffer un peu avant notre rencontre. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Acquiesça le brun.

Ben oui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester face à cette requête un peu insolite, n'ayant aucun argument à opposer à Akashi mais...

Attendez !

Ca voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver SEUL avec Akashi jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent ?

NAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOONNN !

…

…

Il en avait des palpitations et des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser...

Akashi l'impressionnait trop, c'était un comble, lui que d'habitude, personne ne parvenait à faire taire...

Takao avait la langue trop bien pendue, sauf en présence de l'Empereur puisque ladite langue semblait vouloir disparaître au fond de sa gorge...

… la sienne hein ! Pas celle d'Akashi... Ou peut-être que si... ? Au moins, s'ils étaient trop occupés à se galocher, cela leur éviterait de se parler.

C'était une option à ne pas négliger.

Arggh mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il arriva un peu trop vite à son goût au terrain désert. Il aurait bien aimé que cela prenne plus de temps... cela lui aurait sans doute permis de construire mieux sa défense ou... que le terrain se fasse annihiler par une météorite pourquoi pas ? Ca marchait aussi !

Takao descendit lentement de son vélo et Akashi fit de même, sortant son ballon pour faire quelques paniers. Le brun se posta un peu en retrait pour l'observer ou plutôt, pour le dévorer des yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, au grand damne de Takao, Akashi sembla percevoir qu'il était devenu la proie du faucon, à qui aucun de ses mouvements n'échappait. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Takao. Le passeur de Shutoku ne s'attendait pas à cela. Etait-ce de la colère qu'il voyait dans ses yeux hétérochromes... ?

Merde, merde, Takao avait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou de souris là ! Akashi ne le lâchait plus du regard. Les deux adolescents de jaugèrent dans un mutisme aussi total que dérangeant pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, puis finalement, ce fut Akashi qui lança les hostilités.

« Takao-kun, y a t-il un problème ? Tu as l'air tendu. Et tu as une mine de mort vivant. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. En dehors de Shin-chan, Akashi était le plus tranchant de la GoM. Avec Kuroko. Takao savait qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer et puisqu'il ne servait à rien de mentir... autant y aller franco.

Fais comme Wakamatsu, termine-en une bonne fois pour toutes ! Cette confession tu l'as jouée dans ta tête un millier de fois, c'est bon, t'es au point maintenant !

« Ce que je m'apprête à te dire me coûte énormément alors je t'en prie... ouvre bien tes écoutilles et ne me force pas à le répéter. J'en mourrai sinon. Si je ne fais pas une crise cardiaque immédiatement après l'avoir dit, bien-sûr. Parce que c'est très loin d'être improbable, crois-moi... »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit-il platement.

Dans l'un des innombrables scénarios qu'il avait imaginés, Takao se mettait à chanter « Catal Rhythm » à ce moment-là pour séduire Akashi, mais ce genre de délire ne marche pas dans la vraie vie, soyons sérieux !

Alors au lieu de cela, il déclara de but en blanc :

« Je t'aime Akashi ! Ca fait des mois que j'ai envie que tu m'appartiennes ! S'il te plaît, sois mien ! »

Et il s'inclina respectueusement par terre comme pour l'implorer.

Et...

Grand silence.

Stupeur ? Dégoût ? Hilarité ?

Takao n'osait pas se relever pour voir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé...

RIP TAKAO. Il voyait d'ici son épitaphe : _« Mort pour avoir avoué au futur Empereur du Japon Akashi Seijuro qu'il testerait bien un style d'Ankle Break interdit aux - de 18 ans sur lui. »_

Mais heureusement pour lui, l'Empereur ne le laissa pas trop longtemps baigner dans son jus. L'agonie serait donc de courte durée, puisqu'il reprit la parole.

« Takao-kun, est-ce vrai ? »

« Hmm... ? »

« Es-tu sincère ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que... je m'amuserai à plaisanter avec ce genre de choses ? C'est pas mon style. »

Moment de réflexion.

« Bon ok, si, c'est mon style. Totalement mon style même. Mais je suis sérieux cette fois, je te le jure! »

« Après ce que tu viens d'affirmer, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je t'avais pourtant donné une chance de revenir sur tes paroles, mais tu l'as décliné. Il va donc te falloir assumer tes paroles désormais. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement du brun qui gisait encore au sol en position de supplication.

« Et assumer leurs conséquences. »

Takao était MORT DE TROUILLE. Et c'était rien de le dire, croyez-le ! Argh... qu'il se dépêche de lui arracher la amygdales, bon sang ! C'était pas cool de le laisser voir sa vie défiler dans sa tête de la sorte... Il sentait clairement la Grande Faucheuse se rapprocher de lui...

….Mais... ça, c'était AVANT qu'il ne réalise qu'Akashi était probablement aussi terrorisé que lui. Le rouge rougissait. Il était tout rouge. Partout.

Akashi.

Motherfucking Akashi Seijuro rougissait comme une adorable gamine à peine pubère au concert de son boysband favori !

C'était... tout aussi traumatisant... mais... quelque part, c'était rassurant aussi.

Parce que ça prouvait qu'il était humain et à sa réaction timorée, on sentait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de déclarations tous les jours. C'était même sans doute la première fois. Alors forcément, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment réagir. Il jouait les mecs distants et froids pour se protéger, mais sans doute n'osait-il pas s'exprimer à cause de l'éducation bourgeoise toute en retenue qu'il avait reçue.

Kawaiiii ! Ca lui donnait envie de lui faire un gros câlin et lui pincer les joues ! (au péril de sa vie)

Bon prince (et faucon avant tout !) Takao s'empressa de voler à son secours. Il se remit sur pied et il attrapa gentiment la main d'Akashi.

Puréééééeee il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire ! Waouh... c'était juste waouhh ! La main d'Akashi faisait la même taille que la sienne... elle était chaude... douce et... SCOOP : ELLE ETAIT TOTALEMENT NORMALE ! Et cette nouvelle arrangeait carrément Takao, qui s'épargnerait le supplice de devoir s'imaginer Akashi en train de faire caca. Paraît que ça aide en cas de trac. Quoique Takao en doutait en cet instant particulier... sans doute parce qu'Akashi est trop PUR pour aller aux toilettes ! Aux yeux du faucon, en tous cas !

« Sei-chan, sors avec moi ! Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je m'occuperai bien de toi ! »

« Takao-kun... honnêtement, je ne sais que te dire. Tout ceci est fort soudain. J'aurai aimé pouvoir y réfléchir. Bien entendu, je suis familier des relations amoureuses entre deux êtres humains, mais je ne m'y suis jamais adonné moi-même auparavant. »

« Je comprends que ça puisse te... heu... faire peur ? Non, non, oublie ça ! Sei-chan n'a peur de rien ! Mais... si tu préfères prendre ton temps, cela me va parfaitement ! Réfléchis simplement à ma proposition et donne-moi ta réponse quand tu te sentiras prêt ! Prends tout ton temps ! Je suis déjà tellement heureux que tu accèptes de la considérer sans m'envoyer bouler ! »

Le rouge ferma les yeux un instant, semblant plongé dans une intense méditation, se murant à nouveau dans le silence, mais Takao lui fut reconnaissant de lui permettre de garder sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Et il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes pour donner son verdict...

SERIEUX ? TOUT DE SUITE MAINTENANT ? IL VENAIT DE PRENDRE UNE DECISION AUSSI GRAVE, AUSSI VITE ?! Comme s'il s'agissait d'un truc banal, du genre choisir la paire de chaussettes qu'on va enfiler le matin ?

Vraiment ?

Sentant la fin de son calvaire proche, Takao tremblait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait voler en éclat mais... étonnamment, il n'en fut rien.

Ce fut même tout le contraire.

« C'est d'accord. »

HEIN ?

QUOI ?

VOUS POUVEZ REPETER LA QUESSSSSSSTION ?

« Je veux bien sortir avec toi, Takao-kun. Mais il va falloir me guider dans un premier temps. J'ai bien peur de devoir avouer ma méconnaissance totale du sujet, cependant, je suis certain que tu auras la patience d'Are Krishna pour m'aider à combler mes lacunes en matière de relations romantico-sexuelles. »

« Heu... ouais... en effet... heu... tout c'que tu voudras, Sei-chan. » Articula Takao, légèrement hébété, mais trop content dans le dedans de lui-même de son for intérieur en vrai.

« Fort bien. » Soupira de soulagement l'Empereur.

Il s'autorisa même à sourire doucement et chaleureusement à Takao, qui sentit son cœur fondre, en même temps que ses dernières réticences. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Akashi sourire de la sorte et c'était la plus belle chose que ses yeux avaient admiré jusqu'alors !

Submergé par un élan de courage, Takao se pencha pour l'embrasser !

Soyons fou !

On n'a qu'une vie !

YOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOO !

Sauf qu'Akashi posa fermement son index sur les lèvres de Takao, en signe de désaccord. Son regard se fit plus cruel brusquement et...

« … Mais si tu me brises le cœur, je te brise les testicules, c'est clair ? Et pas de relations sexuelles avant les fiançailles officielles, ma famille est très stricte au sujet des contacts charnels. »

T_T

Merde... ça y était presque !

Alalala... il se disait aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, ça cachait forcément un truc pas cool...

… oh et puis tant pis, au Diable le négatif !

PARCE QUE SEI-CHAN VENAIT DE LUI DIRE OUI !

YOOOOOOOOSHHHH !

Et ça, c'était le meilleur truc du monde, non ?

Il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre !

Ou pas.

* * *

 **Bwaaalaaa ! C'est fini !  
**

 **! END OF THE DELIRE !**

 **! VOUS QUITTEZ LA ZONE DE TURBULENCES CEREBRALES !**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à "pondre" cette fic "expérimentale"... c'est définitivement une expérience à réitérer !  
**

 **\- Pour la petite histoire, la scène que je raconte dans laquelle Takao et Akashi se font une bataille de "Pierre - Papier - Ciseaux" est _canon_. Elle se produit réellement dans le jeu sorti sur 3DS. **

**\- Takao qui "chante" CATAL RHYTHM ? Oui, c'était trop tentant, alors je l'ai fait. Et je n'ai aucuuuun regret ! XD**

 **\- Un jour, j'arriverai à écrire une fic complète sur le pairing Wakamatsu x Aomine. Le AoWaka. Un jour. Mais pas demain, demain j'ai piscine !**

 **J'espère que la fic vous a plu, malgré sa forme un peu insolite et que les personnages ne vous ont pas parus trop OOC !**

 **Je vous dis donc à bientôt et merci pour votre indéfectible soutien !**


End file.
